The present invention relates generally to pivot mechanisms, and in particular to a pivot mechanism for a television receiver console of the type having a swivel base and a pivotally mounted television receiver cabinet.
Television receiver consoles are frequently provided with swivel base assemblies which permit a viewer to position the screen of the receiver for maximum viewing comfort. To allow such swivel action pivot mechanisms are provided between the television cabinet and the base assembly.
Prior pivot mechanisms suffered the disadvantage of being undesirably expensive, not only in terms of the material cost of the mechanisms themselves, but also in terms of the time required to assemble and install such mechanisms during production. For example, in one prior pivot mechanism, a hex-head bolt, extending through apertures provided in the television cabinet and the base assembly, included a pair of nuts threaded onto one end for rotatably affixing the television cabinet to the base. Flat washers were provided under both the bolt head and the nuts to prevent the bolt from pulling through either the cabinet or the base, and a lockwasher was provided between the nuts to prevent the nuts from working loose.
Since this construction utilized electrically conductive metallic hardware, it was necessary to use insulating paper in the vicinity of the pivot mechanism to preclude the possibility of electrical short circuits. Furthermore, since assembly and installation of the mechanism required that the receiver cabinet be turned upside down, additional labor was required when this mechanism was used.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior systems by requiring the use of only two easily and inexpensively manufactured components. Basically, the base assembly is provided with an insulating, single-piece socket, while the television cabinet is provided with a pivot pin adapted to engage and rotatably interlock with the socket. Since each of the components can be easily and inexpensively manufactured in high volume from injection molded plastic, material costs are extremely low, and the use of such insulating material eliminates the need for additional insulating measures. A further advantage of the present invention is that the pivot mechanism is easily installed and assembled. Finally, because of the synthetic materials used in the pivot assembly, increased smoothness and improved swivel action are provided.